The Green Vile
by Plot-not-in-my-fanfiction
Summary: Grell has a little fun with a Vile with a strange substance in it while Undertaker hatches his own little plan
1. Undertaker

Grell is in Undertakers shop and they are discussing a mission that Grell has to participate in and he had to take someone with him and he chose the most experienced Shinigami he could find in Britain which was Undertaker oblivious to Grell's plan undertaker accepted Grell's plan was getting underway.

A few days of travelling they chose to stop at a fancy in which Grell had organized and specialized that it had sound-proof walls. Grell had suddenly sprang on undertaker and put a headlock on the Shinigami temporally making him lose his balance which he got back in a few seconds and he tried to knock Grell off but he grabbed his hand over his mouth and slipped a bottle that dissolved in Sylvia and then Grell hit a swallow reflex that made Undertaker swallow the liquid the undertaker started to get a bit woozy and fell down Grell had gotten off of him by that time and was standing over him staring at what he had done all of a sudden undertaker stood up and said " I want to obey you now master " then he bowed and Grell had his wish half fulfilled now he knows it worked on Undertaker now he had a 95% chance that it would work on Sebastian-Kun.


	2. Chill down my spine

Back at the phantomhive Mansion Sebastian had a chill go down his spine then Ciel yelled at him to get him some tea so Sebastian shook it off and did what his master had ordered little did he know that Grell had a plan that insisted of Sebastian doing anything out of the sort that he normally didn't do. Later that night Grell had gotten Undertaker to put a letter at the door and the next day Sebastian looked at the letter it seemed that Undertaker wanted to see them so Sebastian went to go see undertaker oddly alone like he never did so once he entered the shop Undertaker tackled him and tied him up after he was knocked unconscious he found himself in a dark room with a laughing quite loudly tied up Undertaker then the door opened there was a strange tall figure Sebastian's eyes were starting to adjust to the light and he saw a red coat and noticed it right away it was Grell.

Grell bent down and looked at the demons face he stroked the hair out of his face and looked deep in to his eyes and then Grell moved his hand up to Sebastian's mouth and unrolled the mouth piece and slipped a vile into his mouth and hit his swallow reflex and then Sebastian started to act weird his eyes suddenly turned to a bright Purple and he started to try to fight the drug but Grell said " you can't fight it that little Undertaker failed just as much as you will once this drug kicks in you'll do anything I say or what feelings you feel will become reality."

After a few minutes Sebastian fell to the affects of the drug and he looked at Grell with little puppy dog eyes and Grell had a miniature nose bleed and got out his handkerchief and whipped up his nose and got back and sat in front of the gentle and loving Sebastian. Little did he know that the drug had little effect on Sebastian he was just playing along to see what would happen but the drug did have a little effect it amplified his true feelings for Grell right then he wanted to stand up and kiss him but he realized he was tied up and he couldn't move Sebastian asked quietly "c-c-could you please let me out of these ropes they are hurting my arms "Sebastian said while adding a little blush to the mix.


	3. Where is my strength?

Grell fell for it right away and then Sebastian pinned Grell to the floor and then Undertaker made the loudest laugh he knew something was off but he was ordered by Grell to just laugh in the corner. so that is what he did Sebastian leaned closer into Grell and Grell blushed like made it would at least take a few days until the blushing he had gotten to die down or until he got what he wanted Sebastian put his lips on Grells and nipped for entrance and Grell applied and opened his mouth Grell was thinking " his tongue is so soft and so demanding maybe I won't be able to keep up think happy thought think happy thoughts Grell" Sebastian pulled away and grabbed the keys to the room off of Grell and started to make his escape he was thinking that Master Ciel would be rather upset about this shenanigan and thought it would be best to leave soon and then suddenly and big red coat was over his head and he was pulled to the ground and then he wandered where his strength had gone the drug also took effect on that so he was very very weak he couldn't even run as fast he was as slow as a snail. The next moment Sebastian woke up and found that he was back in the room with steel ropes bound around him he tried to move and then he saw that Undertaker had escaped and left Grell in his place and noticed that the effects had wore off on Undertaker, Sebastian hoped that he would go get Young master but that would be very bad why would Young master have to come save Sebastian his most loyal butler he just hopes that maybe Finian would come and help him unless Undertaker had orders then he blacked out from a whack to the head from a steel bar the next thing he knew there was Finian and Bard were also tied up but Finian had more rope around him because of his strength. Bard had started to wake up and look around he saw Sebastian with his waistcoat ruined he would not like that and that they were in the storage Basement of the Mansion they had gone down to the Storage room because they needed supplies and Maylene was watching but she wondered off . Next thing you knew Finian was starting to wake up he tried to stretch his arms but he couldn't man he had been tied up really good thought Sebastian he just hopes that young master would find them soon then it all went Black.

After a while Undertaker had come back and was staring him in the face he had a massive Grin on his face and then he took off his hat which he never did and showed that he had a dark purple eyes from the drug so he had either A: broken free or B: still under the effects and did what Grell told him then all of a sudden his eye color started to change it went to a light Grey with Green Highlights suddenly he untied Sebastian and the others and told them to run Grell would be back in any minute and they were all in danger because Grell had gotten his Customized Death scythe back and wanted to try it out so firstly Sebastian thought that Grell wanted to kiss him and then kill him but then he realized when he kissed him earlier his eyes weren't red they were like a lavender purple so Grell was under the effects of the drug so this was someone's plan to kill him but the others had gotten in the way so they had to be exterminated so they had to get out quickly but the bad thing was the door was deadlocked and was Demon proof now Sebastian was regretting getting that locked installed.


	4. Escape?

Sorry about the inconvenience of the too long sentences that will happen in most of my stories I'll try to make the sentences shorter.

After a few minutes Sebastian gave up on the door and looked around the room seeing what he will be able to use if that mad-man came back. Sebastian knew that the real Grell would rather have hot passionate smex with him but someone clearly wanted him out of the way, then he remembered there was one person that wanted him out of the way to cleanse the world, Angelina.

At the phantomhive mansion  
>Ciel was waiting Sebastian still hadn't come back with his tea and Pluto was out of control. Now you would normally see that Finnian would be keeping Pluto under control but he was missing also Ciel let out a low sigh. <p>

In the storage basement

Sebastian had sat down contemplating what he could do it would help slightly is Finnian wasn't trying to use his raw strength to break the door. Sebastian sighed and walked over to the door he had an idea, he used his demony magic (I don't know I just came up with it) and opened the door and on the other side was Grell with his still purple eyes.

Fight scene

Grell was holding his new customized chainsaw and swung it at Sebastian, Sebastian dodged it effortlessly and took out his trusty butter knives and threw them at the "Drugged" Grell. Grell dodged it and swung his chainsaw again but it managed to be caught by Finnian's hand, Finnian bent his arm towards his chest and managed to get the chainsaw out if Grell's hands and threw it across the room. By now Grell was pinned against the wall by Sebastian's knives and then completely out of timing Grell's eyes turned back to their usual Red colour.

Sebastian ran out of the basement and back up to Ciel's office and walked inside wheeling a cart with tea on it he hadn't managed to change his clothing yet but hoped his young master wouldn't notice he handed the tea to the young boy and said " this time it is Grey earl young master" Ciel sighed and started to sip his tea.


End file.
